Make up your mind! Who are you?
by DopeyTheChosen1
Summary: What happens when the InuYasha characters think that they are some one else? my first fic, please R&R! rated for language, some stupid moments, and my disturbed mindthe last one's a joke
1. I'm not Kagome!

A/N: I don't own any thing but the plot. I'm so friggin' mad! This is the third time I had to type this. I lost it the first time, and I deleted it five fricking minutes ago! DAMN IT ALL!

CHAPTER ONE: I'M NOT KAGOME!

Kagome woke with a start. Where was she? This doesn't look like my room. She thought. She was in a forest, in her sleeping bag, by a burnt out fire. On the other side were a man and a woman. Both had black hair. At the foot of her sleeping bag was a little boy. She didn't know these people!

"What are _you _doing' up?"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up to see another man. He had long silver hair and amber eyes. Where those _dog_-ears?

"AYAA!" Kagome jumped up, waking the little boy.

"Oh, hi Kagome, InuYasha." He said sleepily.

"I-inuyasha?" Kagome looked back at the silver haired man.

"Uh huh … In-u-ya-sha. Remember?" He pointed to the kid. "Do you know who he is? Please say yes."

"Uh … no?"

"Aww man!" InuYasha groaned. "Do you remember any of us? Shippo? Miroku, Sango? Kirara? Do you even know why you're here?"

"Oh! So, the kid's Shippo, he's Miroku, you're InuYasha, so she must be Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

InuYasha got one of them big sweat drop things. "Brilliant."

"Really?" Kagome said hopefully.

"NO! DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU'RE HEAR?"

"Hell! I don't even know where I am!"

"Ugh. Miroku. I'm taking her back home. You guys hang out here, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Miroku said, "But I think I can bring her memory back."

"Really? Let's see." InuYasha said as Miroku came over.

"Hmm … Maybe if I do … this." He grabbed her ass.

"PERVERTED MONK!" Kagome yelled as she slapped him across the face.

"Of course, I've been wrong before." Miroku said as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Idiot." InuYasha turned to Kagome. "Sorry, I thought he as serious."

"InuYasha." Shippo sighed. "When will you learn? Miroku's never serious." Shippo smiled. "He's cereal!"

"HAHA." InuYasha said, bonking Shippo on the head.

"Man, I need to sit dow—" Kagome was interrupted by a WUMP as InuYasha did a face plant.

"Aww man!" InuYasha moaned.

"Did I do that?" Kagome asked. "SORRY!"

"Hmph. Just don't say 'sit' okay?" InuYasha said, sitting up.

"Sure! I won't say sit!" WUMP "Sorry!"

"Bitch." InuYasha stood up again. "C'mon, maybe that sorry excuse for a witch can help us."

"Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"HUH?" InuYasha stared.

"You remember her?" Miroku asked.

"Sure, she's my sister."

"Kagome, you aren't even from this time period." Sango said.

"Yes I am!" Kagome argued. "And say, who's this Kagome person?"

"YOU!" The group said.

"Me? NO! I'm the priestess, Kikyo!"

There was another WUMP as InuYasha passed out.

-DORK-

Please review!


	2. Onigumo, Ed, and Michael Jackson?

A/N: I still don't own anything but the plot.

CHAPTER TWO: ONIGUMO, ED, AND MICHAEL JACKSON?

"Why am I in these weird clothes? InuYasha?" Kagome turned to the demon. "InuYasha?"

"YOU ARE NOT KIKYO!" InuYasha snarled.

"Yes I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO! YOU ARE—is that Sota?"

Kagome turned around. Sure enough, there was her little brother, Sota.

(How the Hell he got there beats me, just go with it, ok?)

"Oh," Sota said, "I don't mean to intrude, InuYasha, oh wait. Yes, yes I do."

"Wadda' you want kid? Your sister is having a crisis." InuYasha glared.

"Uh, she isn't my sister. I have no sister."

"Lemme' guess. You're … Sesshomaru."

"No, my name is Onigumo."

"WHAT?"

"Yes."

"Onigumo's dead!" InuYasha turned to Kagome, who was trying to brush her hair. "SO IS KIKYO! IN FACT, 'Onigumo' YOU KILLED HER! 50 YEARS AGO!"

"No, it's 53 years now!" Shippo said.

"Shut up half pint!"

"What did you call me?" Shippo glared.

"Half. Pint." InuYasha glared back.

Before InuYasha knew what was happening, Shippo was twirling him around his head, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP? A MIDGET? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMPY SHRIMP THAT'S SHORTER THAN SHORT?"_

"_I didn't say any of that!"_ InuYasha whined.

"YES YOU DID!" Shippo screeched and sent InuYasha flying into a tree.

"Look, Shippo." Miroku said. "You haven't been yourself today, are you alright?"

"Who's Shippo?" Shippo asked. "I'm—" He twirled around, when he stopped he was wearing black with a red cloak, "Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist!" Shippo did that victory thing.

"Ed?" Sango said, "Yay! You're back! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sango screamed the last part as she hit Shippo on the head with a wrench.

"Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not Sango, I'm Winry!" Sango looked at Miroku as though he should know that.

"Damn." Miroku looked over to where InuYasha was recovering from his run in with the tree. Suddenly the guy started dancing like a ballerina. Then he spun at light speed or something and when he stopped … he was … wearing … a pink … tutu?

"Hello, fair monk!" He called. "My name is Angelina Ballerina. You?"

"Uh … My name is Mir—Michael!" Miroku said, then spun around and sang, "OW!" Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy high.

Then this imp came crashing through the bamboo singing:

_Teletubies! Teletubies!  
Say, Hello!_

A girl who was crying, "Master Jaken, calm down!" Followed him.

"Jaken? Who's Jaken?" The imp sang, "I'm Lala! Has any one seen my Big Red Ball?"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Rin groaned. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

Then the yokai came stumbling through the brush, this big goofy grin on his face. "HIYA!"

InuYasha's instinct kicked in. "Sesshomaru!"

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Sesshomaru smiled, "Because it isn't working, not when you're wearing pink. And who's Sesshomaru? I'm Barney!"

_I love you!  
You love me! …_

"Oh!" InuYasha went back to dancing.

Rin just sat there with her head in her hands.

-DORK-

I love making a fool out of Sesshomaru! Please review!


	3. Pikachu! Go!

A/N: I do not own anything but the plot and some lame jokes.

CHAPTER THREE: PIKACHU! GO!

Back at his castle, Naraku was trying to teach his "pokemon" a new trick.

"No, no, no. Let's go over this again." Naraku sighed "PIKACHU! THUNDERSHOCK!"

Kohaku just sat there, "Jigglypuff?"

"For the last time!" Naraku yelled, "YOU ARE NOT JIGGLYPUFF! YOU ARE PIKACHU!"

"JIGGLYPUFF!"

"What ever," Naraku muttered, "Let's go kill someone."

-DORK-

Meanwhile, Koga had found InuYasha and the gang. He had basically run up to them yelling, "I'm ready! I'm ready!"

InuYasha did a twirl, "Hi! We are: Angelina Ballerina, Onigumo, Kikyo, Lala, Barney, Edward, Michael, Winry, and the girl with the boring costume is Rin. You?"

"I'm Spongebob Squarepants!" Koga exclaimed.

Something in Sesshomaru's mind clicked. "HI SPONGEBOB!" He waved to Koga.

"HI PATRICK!" Koga waved back.

"AL! AL!" Shippo was wandering around calling. He bumped into InuYasha. "Oh, hey, Angelina? Have you seen Al? Big, metal guy?"

"Um … No, sorry."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru and Koga burst into song:

_F is for friends who do stuff together!  
U if for you and me!__  
N is for anywhere and any time at all!__  
Down here in the deep blue sea!_

The started skipping around holding hands.

_F is for frolic through all the flowers!  
U is for ukulele!__  
N is for nosepickin', sharin' gum, and sandlickin'!__  
Here with my best buuuuddddyyy!_

"Say," a thought occurred to Sesshomaru, "Spongebob? How can we breathe if there isn't ant water here?"

"Hmm … GASP!" He and Koga began flopping around like fish.

And of course, Naraku chose that moment to appear.

"Pikachu! Thundershock!"

Kohaku just sat there again.

"Fine! Just kill them!"

A red haired girl appeared, "And capture all of there pokemon!"

Kohaku began to sing: "Jig-el-y-puff. Jig-el-y-puff!"

"Argh! Make it stop!" InuYasha sank to his knees. Then his eyes flared, "No, I must not give in!" He rose and began to twirl, the frilly thing around his waste became a belt of spike. Long, sharp, spiky spikes. "KILLER TUTU SPIN!" He yelled.

He twirled at near light speed and crashed in to the three, Naraku, Kohaku, and the girl, sending them flying. As they disappeared, the gang heard them scream, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAIIIINNN!"

"Hi, Winry." Miroku said, coming up behind Sango.

"Hello Michael!" Sango said.

"Michael? I'm Shigure! Shigure Sohma!" Miroku said happily. "Hug me!"

"What?" Sango said as Miroku hugged her, turning himself into … a dog?

"Yay!" The dog said and ran off.

"Whoa, Ed?" Sango turned to Shippo, who was now wearing a tux and some shades. He was also holding a big ass machine gun.

"Astalavista, baby." He said in a surprisingly deep voice.

"WOW." Sango watched as he took off on a jetpack.

"YAWN! I'm tired." InuYasha said, then fell asleep …

-DORK-

I don't know how to spell astalavista, and I couldnt' find it any where, but you know what i mean, right? REVIEW! Please?>


	4. Da begining of da end

A/N: Ditto.

-DORK-

CHAPTER FOUR: DA BEGINNING OF DA END

-DORK-

"Hmm." InuYasha woke up.

He looked down from where he was sitting in the tree and saw Kagome. She was looking around all confused.

"Hey! Kagome!" He called. "I had the weirdest dream ever, you thought you were Kikyo, Shippo was some loser called Ed, and- are you listening? Kagome?"

She didn't respond.

"Kagome?"

She finally looked up at him. "Oh! Hello! I'm Tohru Honda!" She ran over and hugged the nearest tree, "Good morning Tree san!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww man!" InuYasha moaned, then he jumped down from the tree, only to let Kagome hug him.

"Yay!" She said, "InuYasha kun!"

"Huh? I'm not—" He was going to say InuYasha, but it came out a meow. He was now an orange cat. "I'm Kyo!"

And thus, the sequel begins!

THEND

-DORK-

Please review.


End file.
